Worth It
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: the 'Bots and Seekers have a treaty, and some ones fantasies about a certain commander are about to come true Anal, COMPLETE, D/s, DP, M/M, Oneshot, Oral, PWP, Tent, TF, Xeno


**This very randomly came to me…. Don't ask me were from, but, hehe, should be fun….**

Sam lay on his back, looking up at the desert sky; just yesterday a treaty had been made. Starscream had come to N.E.S.T and declared that the seekers were pulling out and wanted to join the autobots forces. They had done some weird voodoo – well, not really but Sam just liked calling it that to annoy Ratchet – so that they couldn't betray them. Now the decepticons were way down in number, and also they had only basically sucky ass fighters left.

He sighed; at least now he wouldn't feel like a traitor for his – ehem – observations on the lead seeker, Starscream. He couldn't help but notice the sleek build, the long limbs the sheer power the 'Con radiated. And Sam was ashamed to admit that quite a few of his wet dreams and wank sessions were filled with the tall seeker.

As Sam felt his mind heading for a very dangerous – but oh so erotic – path he stopped himself, filling his mind with images of a naked Mikaila… yuck!

Suddenly the air was filled with the sound of a very power engines; he looked up and saw the object of his thoughts landing in front of him, he bit back a moan at the powerful sight before him.

"Samuel." The con greeted, a smile on his face; Sam gulped, his mind trying desperately to run full tilt down the path of cloud nine. Sam wacked his thoughts over the head and simply smiled back at the con.

"Hey Screamer, how can I help you?"

The con shifted, pulling a large tin and a cloth out of seemingly nowhere. "I was wondering if you'd polish me; your guardian told me you have very gifted hands."

Sam had to strangle his mind at those words; oh they sounded dirty.

"Yeah sure."

Sam started with the con's back and arms, then mover to his chest – his wings he left because Starscream had said that only seekers could polish each other's wings. So Sam started with the con's legs, as he moved up from the feet, he noticed that the con had started venting air heavily; he got closer to the con's crotch, he heard a slight moan and couldn't help the small mischievous smile on his lips.

Starscream was being slowly tortured; the boy, who had been reeking sexual pheromones since his arrival, was moving tortures hands over his sensitive thighs. When he moaned softly, unable to hold it, he noticed the boys evil smile – damn him, he knew exactly what he was doing! His interface cables were itching to be relieved from his sensitive crotch plate and have their way with the boy. He watched as the boy neglected to put new polish on the cloth, and then rubbed the dry cloth over his crotch plate, only to stop short and pull away.

"Oops, my bad, forgot to put the polish on"

Sam turned away from the con, about to walk away when a lager hand wrapped around him and slammed him into the cons chest.

"You think I would let you just walk away after you tease me so blatantly little squishy? "

"Nope, not really… I was counting on that." Sam said breathlessly, shuddering as one clawed finger ripped up his pants, ripping the fabric from his body, though only enough so that it slid off of him, but could be used again later; he was very glad he had gone commando that morning. His shirt came off next, being pulled over his head. He wondered briefly how this was going to happen when he watched Starscream reach down and do something similar to what Bee had done when he had pissed on Simmons; except here instead of liquid, several long thick – and a few thin – cords shot out and headed right for him.

Seemingly with a mind of their own, the cables wrapped around his body, a single thin one wrapping around his hard leaking shaft, the others sliding over his skin, smearing him with a sticky oily substance. He moaned as one of the thicker cords pressed firmly into him mouth, giving him no choice but to suck as more cords wrapped around his arms and legs, spreading him out

He jerked slightly as he felt a thin cord press at his entrance, pressing into him and started stretching him. He moaned as he felt the cord slid in and out of him, quickly joined by a second cord.

Sam shuddered as he felt the cords work at his rear, sucking hard on the one in his mouth; he could feel them holding him in the air, sliding over his body and playing with him. He heard Starscream moan loudly, shuddering as he grabbed at the two cords by his hands, stocking and squeezing. A third thin cord slid into him, and he shuddered harshly as the moved in different directions, opening him up.

Starscream watched, fascinated, as his interface cables played over the boy's body; he lifted the boy's body so that it bent at the waist, turning him so that his could watch the thinner cables stretching open the boys tailpipe. He slid a fourth thin cable into the tight heat. It felt amazing and the boy seemed to enjoy it if the moans that kept running down one of his thicker cables was anything to go by.

Suddenly he had a rather devious idea; he had studied 'sex' on the World Wide Web already, so he knew what he was doing… he just wanted to try something a little more… frisky.

Sam jerked harshly as he felt the four cords in his ass stretch him wide open, and shuddered as he knew Starscream could see down his tight shaft. There was suddenly a fifth, much,_ much_ thicker cord joining the other four. Sam moaned, sucking hard as the five cords started fucking him harshly.

Sam screamed around the thick cord in his mouth as his prostate was located and then continuously slammed into his ass. He felt Starscream lead his hands to the large mech's chest plating, and Sam obediently started rubbing and stocking the way the cords 'instructed'; the seeker shuddered, his cords slamming harder into Sam's ass. Sam moaned nonsense as he felt one of the thinner cords wrap around that sensitive bundle of nerves, and then the thickest cord was rubbing against both as the other three cords seemed to be finding out how far into him they could go.

He felt the heat in his body rising, his orgasm so close. Starscream's chest plates opened, and without thinking about it, Sam reached in and stocked the exposed spark, moaning as the electricity jumped under his hands and ran up his arms. Starscream shuddered violently, and Sam cried out as he felt a hot sticky substance fill his rear and mouth. It tasted a bit like petrol, to be honest, but it sent Sam over the edge, making Sam scream as he coated his stomach and the cord gripping his member in thick jets of cum.

The cords dropped Sam onto Starscream's now closed chest plate. They lay like that for several hours, just recharging.

~888~

Starscream landed on base, Sam held securely in his hands. They hardly notice the autobots milling around. No-one noticed Ratchet sniff the air and look at them strangely.

Although, it was kind of hard to stay in their own little world as a heavy wrench suddenly connected with Starscream's helm. Sam started as Ratchet started shouting at the 'Con in cybertonian, waving his arms around. He blinked as Ratchet, Ironhide and Optimus all stalked forward, all looking murderous, while him… totally confused.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERFACE WITH SAM WITHOUT OUR PERMISION?" Ironhide screamed. Sam heard 'Bee start to laugh in the background as anger rose in him.

"_Permission?"_ he asked in a scarily calm voice. The three large 'Bots froze, looking down at him. Sam seemed to think for a bit, and then turned to Starscream. "Babe, can you put me down?"

Starscream did so quickly, looking down at him. "Where are you going?"

"To call my mom." He said cheerfully, and Starscream stared in wonder as the 'Bots let out squeaky noises.

"Why is he calling Judy?" Optimus asked, in a voice that Starscream could have swore sounded… terrified.

"coz after Ratch gave Judy the info on 'cyber-sex' she gave Sam an interspecies sex talk and declared that she didn't mind if he hooked up with a 'Bot… or 'Con…"

There was silence when they heard the sound of heals on tarmac.

"Autobots!" they heard the singsong voice of Judy Witwicky.

Starscream stared in amazement as the three 'Bots ran as though from Unicorn himself.

Around the corner came Mrs Witwicky, swinging what looked like a steel baseball bat.

"Hi Starscream, where'd they go?"

The 'Con simply pointed to the hanger the 'Bots were hiding in.

"Oh and Screamer," Judy turned, smiling sweetly. "Sammy takes after me." She then turned whistling as she walked away. A moment later screams and apologies filled the air. It was beyond confusing.

As Sam rounded a corner, smiling sweetly, Starscream couldn't help but step back a bit.

_Love… or sex anyway… is the slowest form of suicide, it was now confirmed._

"You wanna go see my room?" the boy asked suddenly.

Starscream smiled. _But it is soooo worth it_. He thought, following after the boy like a puppy as 'Bee overheated from laughing to hard and off-lined.

**Done… not my first Transformer fic, but since it's only a one-shot its 'kay to post, since I'm only posting the other one when its done… hmmmm… only on chapter three of my other TF story…. Hmmm…. Hope you enjoyed this random little fic, I have been searching for anything close to 'tentical' sex, and then this Bunny just jumped me the other night… *sighs sadly* there's no escape from those things, is there? Dangerous things, bunnies are…**

**REVIEW, COMENT, anything!**


End file.
